


The Power of the universe

by Birdsong



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>입덧하는 본즈! 임산부의 날 기념...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emesis gravidarum

"레너드...?"

스팍은 낯선 소음에 잠에서 깨어났다. 벌칸의 청력은 예민하다. 어두운 방 안에는 문이 미처 닫기지 못한 채 살짝 열린 욕실에서 새어나오는 빛이 벽을 가르고 있었다. 낯선 소음은 욕실에서 들려오는 것이 분명해 보였다. 옆 자리를 돌아보니, 구겨진 시트만이 휑하게 남겨져 있었다. 스팍은 부리나케 욕실로 달려갔다. 

두 사람은 거의 한 달 만에 달콤한 정사를 마치고 단잠에 빠져있던 참이었다. 평소와 다른 점이라면, 오늘 맥코이가 스팍에게 펠라치오를 해줄 때 평소와 달리 구역질을 했다는 것이었고, 덕분에 스팍은 맥코이의 얼굴 위에 질펀하게 자신의 정액을 뿜어버렸다는 것이었다. 미안하다며 미간을 찌푸린 채 하얗고 끈적한 자신의 체액을 뒤집어 쓴 그의 모습은 미치도록 색정적이어서, 스팍은 침대 시트로 대강 얼굴을 훔친 후 혓바닥으로 맥코이의 눈이며 코, 입가를 애무하며 지쳐 늘어질 때 까지 맥코이를 밀어붙였었다. 맥코이는 스팍에 의해 몸이 거의 반쯤 접힌 채 한쪽 다리만 들여올려진 자세로 파정하지 못한 채 부들부들 떨며 느끼기만 하다 애원의 눈물을 흘릴 때 까지 스팍을 받아내었다. 항상 쾌락의 극한을 경험하는 정사 후 스팍은 항상 맥코이의 뒷처리를 당연한 듯 도맡아서 해 왔기에, 한밤중에 해당하는 이 시각에 욕실에 불이 켜져 있는 것은 처음이었다. 평소와는 다른 패턴에 스팍은 의문을 가진 채 욕실로 들어설 수 밖에 없었다.

맥코이는 얼굴이 하얗게 질린 채 변기에 머리를 처박은 채 구역질을 하고 있었다. 몇 번이고 연속해서 구역질을 하다가 잠시 멈추는가 싶더니 또다시 토악질을 시작했다. 얼마나 심하게 구토를 한 건지 맥코이의 눈꺼풀은 퉁퉁 부어올라 있었다. 이상한 건, 식사를 한지 꽤 시간이 지난 탓인지 아니면 자신이 들어오기 전에 이미 다 게워낸 것인지 변기 속에는 별다른 토사물이 보이지 않았다는 것이다. 몇 번의 헛구역질 후 맥코이는 숨을 몰아쉬며 기진한 듯 고개를 숙이고 늘어졌다. 언뜻 보인 입가에는 미처 닦아내지 못한 침이 말라붙어 있었다. 스팍은 그런 맥코이를 일으켜 욕실의 벽에 기대게 한 후 부드러운 수건을 따뜻한 물에 적셔 와서 맥코이의 얼굴을 닦아주기 시작했다. 벌칸의 무표정한 얼굴엔 보기 드문 염려와 두려움이 스쳐지나가고 있었다.

"닥터 맥코이, 건강에 이상이 있다면 의무실로 가서 검진을 할 것을 요청합니다. "

맥코이의 구토증상은 감염의 징조일지도 모른다. 원인모를 전염병에 걸린 것이라면 빨리 치료하는 것이 당연했다. 그렇지 않아도 맥코이는 최근 들어 컨디션이 좋지 않다며 근무시간 중에도 피로를 호소했다는 것을 스팍은 귀신같이 기억하고 있었다. 탐사 미션이 연이어 잡히는 바람에 과학부와 의료부 모두 미친듯이 바쁘기도 했지만, 그렇다고 하기에 평소에 체력이 약한 편이 아니었던 맥코이로서는 이례적인 일이었다.

"미스 채플에게 보고해야 합니다."

부은 눈꺼풀이 간신히 들리는가 싶더니 빛바랜 푸른 눈이 스팍을 응시했다. 스팍은 평소에 맥코이가 이런 상황에서 자신에게 어떤 식으로 받아쳤는지 기억했다. "망할 홉고블린 같으니, 의사는 네가 아니라 나라고!" 정도로 기대했던 응답은 돌아오지 않았다. 맥코이는 여전히 벽에 기대어 창백한 얼굴로 헉헉대고 있었다. 또다시 구토기가 올라오는지 주름진 얼굴이 더욱 찌그러졌다. 스팍은 맥코이의 이런 반응에 더더욱 다잡은 이성이 흩어지는 것을 느꼈다. 스팍은 지체하지 않고 맥코이를 안아올렸다. 무릎 아래와 겨드랑이에 양쪽 팔을 각각 받친 것이 꼭 여자아이를 안은 모양새였으나 맥코이는 순순히 안겼다. 스팍은 그런 맥코이의 반응 역시 평소와는 매우 다르다는 것을 알았다. 평소의 맥코이라면 질색 팔색을 하면서 버둥거렸을 터였다. 그렇지 않다는 것은 두 가지 의미였는데, 첫 번째는 맥코이의 생각이 바뀌어서 순순히 스팍에게 안기는 것을 받아들이기로 했다는 것이었고, 두 번째는 맥코이의 현재 상태가 지독하게도 좋지 않아 스팍에게 반박할 수 없는 상태라는 것이었다. 맥코이와 연인으로 지내면서 스팍은 맥코이라는 인간이 그렇게 생각을 순순히 바꿀만한 인물이 아니라는 것을 익히 알고 있었고, 그렇기 때문에 그의 육체적인 상태가 좋지 않다는 결론을 내리는 것이 논리적이었다. 게다가 안아든 맥코이의 체온은 낮은 체온의 자신이 느끼기에도 식은땀에 젖어 싸늘하게 식어있었다. 스팍은 맥코이를 안은 채 침대로 가서, 침대 시트로 맥코이를 둘둘 말다시피 감싼 후 방을 나섰다. 지구 시간으로는 한밤중에 세팅 된 엔터프라이즈의 복도는 어둡고 조용했다.

메디베이에 들어서자 당직 의료부 크루가 놀란 얼굴로 두 사람을 맞이했다. 부함장이 누군가를 그렇게 안아들고 메디베이에 오는 일도 드문 일이거니와, 안긴 사람이 메디베이의 총책임자라는 것 역시 크루로서는 생각해보지 않았던 일인지, 적지 않게 당황하여 허둥허둥 하다가 스팍의 따끔한 일침에 겨우 겨우 맥코이를 침대에 눕히고, 트라이코더를 돌리고, 채플을 호출했다.

꿀같은 단잠을 방해받은 채플은 조금은 짜증이 난 듯 싸늘한 표정으로 메디베이에 들어섰지만, 이내 자신이 호출받은 이유를 깨닫고 놀란 기색을 감추지 않은 채 침착하게 트라이코더의 데이터를 들여다보기 시작했다. 채플이 자신을 살펴보는데도 맥코이는 기진한 듯 묵묵 부답과 무반응으로 일관했다. 맥코이의 몸 상태에 대한 결과가 서서히 윤곽을 드러내자, 채플은 경악했다. 맥코이의 상태는 '임신으로 인한 입덧'에 기인한 것이었다. 채플은 맥코이에게 수액과 영양제를 주사하고 맥코이의 상태가 호전되는 것을 확인한 후 스팍을 불러 맥코이의 옆에 세워놓고는, 이 같은 사실을 두 사람에게 전달했다.

맥코이는

"놀랍지도 않군"

이라고 말했으며

스팍은 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올리며

"흥미롭군요"

라고 했다. 그리고 두 사람은 입을 다물었다.

채플은 비웃음과 부러움과 경외심이 한데 섞인 실소를 뱉은 채 방으로 돌아갔다. 당직 크루는 사무실 너머에서 문을 잠그고 쉬는지, 메디 베이에는 두 사람만 덩그러니 남겨졌다. 짧지 않은 침묵이 두 사람 사이를 맴돌았다. 침묵을 먼저 깬 것은 스팍이었다.

"닥터."

맥코이가 스팍의 다음 말을 기다리지 않고 먼저 선수를 쳤다.

"당연히 자네와 내 아이고, 낳을거야. 쿼터 벌칸이지."

스팍이 말했다.

"아직 엔터프라이즈 호의 미션은 2.87년이 남아있습니다. 그 기간 동안 우주에서 아이를 낳아 키우는 것은 위험부담이 지나치게 큽니다. 또한 임신 그 자체로 당신의 신체 건강에 부정적인 영향을 끼치며, 그것은 당신의 건강 뿐만 아니라 생명의 위협이 될 수 있습니다. 인간과 벌칸의 유전자는 매우 상이하며, 남성 임신의 경우 역시 매우 희귀하므로, 이러한 가능성이 매우 높습니다. 이것은 현재 당신이 메디베이에 있는 이유에서도 쉽게 추론할 수 있는 사실입니다."

숨도 쉬지 않고 줄줄 읊어대는 스팍의 말을 얼빠진 듯이 듣다가 치밀어오르는 분노에 뺨이라도 한 대 치고 싶어 손이 먼저 올라가려는 맥코이가 스팍의 이어지는 다음 말에 힘없이 침대 위에 손을 내렸다.

"그럼에도 불구하고, 당신이 저와 당신의 아이를 출산하는 것을 거부하지 않은 데 감사드립니다. 당신이 원하신다면, 저는 반대하지 않습니다. 매우 비논리적이지만, 기쁘군요."

맥코이의 눈에 눈물이 고였다. 울컥 했는지 뺨을 따라 굵은 눈물이 흘러내렸다. 스팍은 맥코이의 눈물을 엄지 손가락으로 살며시 닦아주며, 이마에 가만히 입맞춤을 해 주었다.

그리고 맥코이는 그 다음 날부터 본격적으로 정신없이 기세좋은 입덧에 시달렸다. 아이를 낳고 키우기로 한 두 사람의 결정이 과연 옳은 결정인지 다시 한 번 생각해볼 정도로 맥코이의 입덧은 심했다. 엔터프라이즈의 여성 크루들 중에 출산 경험이 있는 사람도 혀를 내두를 정도였다. 아마 아이가 벌칸의 유전자를 지닌 탓과 맥코이가 남성인 탓이 겹쳐 "입덧의 시너지 효과"를 이루어낸 게 아니냐는 채플의 추론이 결코 과장된 결론은 아니라고 스팍도 인정할 수 밖에 없을 정도였다. 채식을 주로 하는 벌칸의 DNA 덕분인지 맥코이는 메스 홀에서 풍겨오는 약한 고기냄새에도 진저리를 치며 변기에 고개를 처박기 일쑤였다. 덕분에 평소에 고기를 즐겨 먹고 편식이 심하던 애꿎은 커크가 희생양이 되었다. 눈을 시퍼렇게 뜨고 자신의 아이를 가진 배우자를 싸고 도는 함선의 2인자 하프 벌칸에게 감히 대들만한 배짱을 지닌 크루들도 없었을 뿐더러 상관인 커크마저도 꼼짝하지 못했다. 사실 그도 그럴 것이, 단지 함선에서 당분간 고기를 먹는 게 금지되었다는 것에 대해 불평불만을 토로하기에는 맥코이의 상태가 정말 좋지 않았기 때문이다.

급기야 메디베이 1인실에서 3주 째 신세를 지게 된 맥코이는 정말 "피골이 상접"했다는 게 무슨 의미인지 적나라하게 보여주고 있었다. 그나마 좀 나아진 게, 처음에는 단백질이나 아미노산을 주사하는 하이포에도 심한 구역질을 했던 것이었다. 그토록 고기를 질색하는 대신에 채소나 과일을 잘 먹을 수 있었냐 하면 그것도 아니었다. 아이는 맥코이를 말려죽이려고 작정한 것만 같았다. 게다가, 평소보다 지속 기간마저 길었다. 한동안은 물도 제대로 넘기지 못하는 날이 계속되었다. 맥코이는 급기야 얼굴이 노랗게 떠서 침대 에서 일어나지 못하는 지경이 되었다. 채플 역시 어지간하게 속이 타는지 수액과 영양제를 쏟아부었지만, 그건 어디까지나 임시 방편에 불과했다. 맥코이의 상태가 한계까지 치달아가자,그 대단하신 벌칸의 무표정도 유리에 금이 가듯 깨어져 갈색 눈빛에 걱정이 벌써 주렁 주렁 매달린 게 브릿지 크루들의 눈에 훤히 보일 정도였다. 계속 이러다간 아이까지 위험한게 아닐까 싶었지만 의외로 아이는 맥코이를 자양분 삼아 자라는 게 맞는 것인지 큰 이상 없이 잘만 크고 있었다. 돌아누울 기운조차 없이 메디베이 침대에 늘어져 하릴없이 수액이 매달려 있는 걸 쳐다보고 있을 때도 모니터에 표시되는 태아의 빠른 심박수에 맥코이는 경외감마져 느꼈다.

얼굴에서 눈에 띄게 드러난 광대뼈와 대조적으로 아랫배가 슬슬 나올 무렵이 되어서야 맥코이의 입덧은 소강상태로 접어들었다. 맥코이가 겨우 스팍이 떠먹여 주는 플로믹 수프 반그릇을 다 먹고 토악질을 하게 되지 않던 날, 약삭빠른 메디베이 크루에 의해 브릿지에 전해진 이 소식에 커크는 박수를 쳐 주었다. 술루와 체콥, 그리고 우후라도 함께 박수를 치며 기뻐했다. 채플은 기쁨을 감추지 못한 채 눈물을 글썽였고, 맥코이는 근 한달 반 만에 자신의 침대에서 스팍과 함께 누울 수 있었다. 시도때도 없이 치밀던 토기가 가라앉은 밤은 달콤하고도 안온했다.

 


	2. Dystocia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 입덧에 이어 난산썰... 쿨럭

그날을 기점으로 맥코이의 입덧은 한결 가라앉았다. 스팍이 떠먹여주는 플로믹 수프의 양은 더디지만 조금씩 늘어났다. 임신하기 전의 맥코이라면 색깔만 봐도 질색을 하면서 투덜거렸을 음식이건만, 입덧 앞에 장사 없는 법이었다. 맥코이는 생야채와 과일도 조금씩 먹을 수 있게 되었다. 커크는 술루를 시켜 온실에서 과일을 키운 것을 약탈하다시피 하여 작은 바구니를 만들어 가져다 주었다. 스팍은 정중하게 감사를 표했다. 맥코이가 고비를 넘기자 스팍도 한결 여유로워졌다. 겉으로 드러나는 표정이나 행동의 변화는 없었지만, 스팍과 오랫동인 일해온 브릿지 크루들은 알아챌 수 있었다. 그것이 스팍의 반을 차지한 인간적인 부분이었다. 임신 사실을 알고난 후 거의 10kg가까이 체중이 줄었던 맥코이는 아이의 크기가 커지는 데 따라서 조금씩 원래 체중으로 돌아가기 시작했다. 여전히 고기는 입에 대지 못했지만 고기 냄새만 맡아도 질색하는 현상이 없어진 것은 지루한 항해 중에 있는 엔터프라이즈 호에서 작지만 기쁜 소식이었다. 메스홀에 살팍하게 떠돌던 우울한 분위기는 고기 배식이 재개되던 날 깔끔하게 걷혔다. 더해서, 커크는 신이 나서 "축하"를 이유로 고기파티를 열었다. 스팍은 눈썹을 휘며 이 말도 안 되는 파티의 비논리성을 주장했고 맥코이는 뒷목을 잡으며 고개를 절레 절레 저었지만 딱히 화를 내거나 짜증을 내며 말리려는 기색은 없었다. 파티에서, 스팍은 샐러드와 파스타를 제공 받았고 맥코이에게는 콩으로 된 담백한 햄버그가 주어졌다. 스팍은 맥코이의 햄버그를 손수 잘라주었고 자신의 파스타를 덜어 맥코이의 접시에 놓았다.

  
"충분한 영양 섭취가 중요합니다. 다 드시는 게 좋을 것입니다."

  
딱딱한 어투에 담긴 숨은 애정에 맥코이는 대거리를 하지 못했다. 스팍은 귀 끝이 아주 조금 초록색이 되었고 맥코이는 이걸 알아챘다. 커크는 두 사람이 마주보고 밥을 먹는 걸 멀찍히서 술잔을 기울이며 보다가 우후라, 스코티와 건배를 했다. 두 사람이 마주보고 앉아 오붓하게 식사를 하는 모습은 여지없이 금슬 좋은 부부 한쌍이라서, 짖궂은 크루들은 지나다니다가 농을 던지기도 했다. 스팍은 이런 농의 89%를 이해하지 못해서, 맥코이는 그 때 마다 이건 저런 뜻, 저건 그런 뜻이라며 설명을 해 주었다. 어쨋든 맥코이로서도 그만한 설명을 해 줘도 힘에 부치지 않고 냅다 짜증을 내지 않을 수 있을 만큼 회복이 되었다는 의미여서, 무엇보다도 채플이 그 모습에 기뻐했던 것은 물론이었다.

  
몸의 제반 컨디션이 상당히 나아졌음에도 불구하고, 고기를 먹지 못하는 것은 인간인 맥코이로서는 상당히 고역이었다. 일단 체중이 불어나는 속도가 감질나게 느렸다. 입덧이 심해 매일같이 맞던 영양제는 음식을 먹을 수 있게 되면서 일주일에 두 번, 한 번으로 줄었지만 안 맞을 수는 없었다. 아이가 무사히 뱃속에서 크려면 상당히 많은 양의 에너지와 필수영양소들이 필요한 법이었고 맥코이가 먹는 것은 그런 걸 충당하기엔 아직 부족했다. 게다가 채소들을 암만 꾸역꾸역 먹어봤자, 고기에 비해 영양소의 흡수율도 낮았다. 불행 중 다행으로 우유를 비롯한 유제품은 조금씩 입에 댈 수 있었다. 그나마도 먹지 못했으면 맥코이를 메디베이에서 못 나가게 했을지도 모른다고 채플은 반 협박조로 윽박질렀다. 재미있게도 평소에 고기를 좋아하던 맥코이였지만 입덧으로 인한 조건 반사가 꽤 강력했던 탓인지 고기를 다시 먹겠다는 의욕은 사라져 있었다. 맥코이는 먹고 싶은 데 못 먹는 초기보다는 낫다고 생각했다. 오히려 스팍이 더 애가 닳았다. 본인도 채식을 하면서도 맥코이가 고기를 먹지 못하는 것에 상당히 흥미로워 하면서도 걱정을 지우지 못했다. 심지어 몇 번은 스팍 자신이 맥코이에게 고기를 먹이려고 요리해서 들고오기까지 했다. 물론 돌아오는 것은 맥코이의 "자네 벌칸 정신은 어디로 간 겐가!"로 시작하는 성마른 잔소리와 그릇째 내던져진 고기였지만 말이다. 그 논리적인 벌칸 부함장의 이런 변화는 온 함선에 일파만파 소문이 나고 엔진실에서 이 소식을 들은 스코티는 흡족한 얼굴로 기관실 전원을 불러놓고 아끼던 스카치 위스키를 돌렸다.  
채플은 벌칸 전문 의사인 닥터 음벵가와 함께 맥코이가 메디베이에 들러 영양제를 맞을 때 마다 아이의 상태를 체크해 주었고 아이는 안정적으로 잘 자라고 있었다. 이제 중기의 반절이 지나고 있는 맥코이의 배는 누가 봐도 임신했다는 걸 눈치챌 정도로 뚜렷하게 튀어나와 있었다. 아이의 성별은 여자아이였다. 첨단 스크린 기기에 떠오르는 아이의 모습이 홀로그램으로 떠오르자 맥코이는 넋을 잃고 아이의 영상에 손을 뻗었다. 뾰족한 귀가 사랑스러웠다. 스팍은 맥코이의 뒤에 서서 함께 영상을 보다가 살며시 뒤에서 맥코이를 껴안았다. 목덜미에 서늘한 입술의 감촉이 느껴졌다.

  
아이가 뱃속에서 몸집을 불려가자 맥코이는 주변 장기가 눌리는 바람에 입덧과는 또 다른 고통에 시달리기 시작했다. 우선 뭘 먹어도 많이 먹히지가 않았고 소화도 쉬이 되지 않았다. 입덧 시기 처럼 헛구역질이 나오지 않을 뿐이지 여전히 한 번에 먹는 양이 늘어나지 못하는 건 그 때문이었다. 말 그대로 맥코이는 먹을 것을 입에 달고 다니는 신세가 되었다. 주먹만한 양만 먹어도 배가 부른데 1시간이 지나면 또 배가 고팠다. 메스 홀에 고기 배식이 재개된 이후와 맞물려 메디베이에 복귀한 맥코이의 개인 사무실에는 선물받은 먹거리를 포함하여 햄스터의 식량창고인 양 먹을것 천지가 되었다.

  
두 번째로는 화장실에 자주 가게 되었다는 것이었다. 아기집이 커지면서 방광을 압박하는 탓이었다. 남성의 소변배출빈도 자체가 여성에 비해서도 적은 탓에 그렇지 않아도 일이 바쁘면 화장실에 한참을 안 가도 버틸만 했던 맥코이는 생리현상 때문에 제법 당혹스러워 해야 했다. 의사라서 알고 있는 사실이었는데도 자긴 예외일 거라고 생각했던 현상들은 어김없이 맥코이를 괴롭혔고, 그 중에는 맥코이가 남성이어서 더욱 심하고 괴로운 증상도 있었다. 그게 세 번째 증상이었는데, 그냥 중년 남성의 똥배 정도를 넘어설 정도로 배가 튀어나옴에 따라서 평소에 일하는 자세 뿐만 아니라 잘 때도 바로 눕지 못하게 된 탓에, 맥코이는 심한 요통에 시달렸다. 임신 중기를 지나 산달이 다가옴에 따라 세 번째 증상은 점점 심해졌다. 애당초 아기를 낳는 데 적합하지 않은 남성의 골반이 아기를 낳기 좋게 서서히 바뀌는 신체적인 과정은 정말 적잖은 고통을 동반했다. 의사였기 때문에 이론적으로 알고 있는 변화들을 자기 몸으로 감당하려니 새롭기도 했지만 정말 못할 짓이라는 말이 절로 나왔다. 어느정도 알고 있으니 충분히 감당할 수 있을 거라 생각하고 아이를 낳겠다고 고집을 부렸던 과거의 자신을 다시 만난다면 망설이지 않고 따귀를 올려붙일 수 있을 거라고 생각했다.

  
임신기간 내내 하루도 빠지지 않고 맥코이와 교대시간을 맞춰 그와 한 침대에서 자고 일어나기를 계속하던 스팍은 산달이 다가옴에 따라 맥코이와 함께 잠을 이루지 못하는 밤이 계속되었다. 입덧 때가 오히려 더 편한 밤이었는지도 몰랐다. 적어도 일단 잠이 들면 다른 자극이 없는 이상 그래도 몇 시간이라도 눈을 붙일 수 있었으니까 말이다. 바로 누우면 아기와 아기집의 무게에 대정맥이 눌리니 옆으로 누운 자세밖에 취할 수가 없는 맥코이는 앞쪽에서는 아이가 바둥거리는 압박감에, 뒤쪽에서는 바로눕지 못해 지끈거리는 둔통에 저절로 앓는 소리가 나왔다. 채플과 음벵가가 메디베이에서 근무하는 맥코이를 쥐면 꺼질까 불면 날아갈까 어지간한 일을 도맡아서 하며 맥코이더러 자꾸 쉬라고 해도 그는 귓등으로도 그 말을 듣지 않고 근무했다. 천성적으로도 맥코이는 책임감이 대단한 의사였다. 한정된 인원으로 돌아가는 폐쇄적인 인력시스템인 메디베이에서, 일이 많은데 혼자 빠지는 게 미안해서 미적미적 늦게까지 잔업을 하다가 결국 밤이 늦도록 허리가 아파 잠을 이루지 못하고 있었다. 급기야 뱃속의 아이까지 맥코이의 상태에 맞장구치듯 바둥거리며 발길질을 시작하자 기어코 맥코이는 악문 잇새로 신음성을 낼 수 밖에 없었다.

  
"아이고..."

  
소리를 죽인다고 죽였건만, 예민한 벌칸의 청력은 어디로 가지 않아서, 금새 뒤척이는 기색이다. 맥코이는 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다.

  
"또 깨웠구만. 미안해..."

  
등 뒤로 다정한 손길이 감겨왔다. 서늘한 체온이 배를 감싸자 눈으로 보일 정도로 여기 저기 볼록 볼록 튀어나오게 놀던 아이가 순식간에 잠잠해졌다. 스팍은 매번 이런 식이었다. 마주 안고 자다가도, 아이가 밤중에 활발하게 뛰놀아서 맥코이의 배가 여기가 올록 저기다 볼록 올라오면 아이와 텔레파시를 하듯 사랑이 가득 담긴 손길로 맥코이의 배를 쓸어주었고 그럴 때 마다 아이는 거짓말같이 조용해지곤 했다. 맥코이는 물었다.

  
"그거 애한테 마인드 멜드라도 하는 겐가...?"

  
목덜미에 익숙한 숨결과 함께 입술이 닿았다. 스팍은 대답이 없었다. 부정하지 않는 것을 보니 맞는 건가 싶은데 순식간에 손길이 허리께에 닿더니 뭉쳐있는 근육을 꾹꾹 눌러 풀어주기 시작했다. 인간이 낼 수 있는 평균적인 힘의 3배를 상회하는 벌칸인 만큼 이 정도는 스팍에게 손바닥 뒤집기보다 쉬울 터였다. 맥코이는 하루종일 쌓인 피로가 스팍의 손길에 눈녹듯 사라지는 게 느껴졌다.

  
"흐응...."

  
저절로 야릇하기까지 한 노곤한 신음소리가 흘러나왔다.

  
"흐으..."

  
야무진 손길에 통증이 밀려가면서 몸의 긴장이 풀어지면서 늘어진다 싶었더니, 어쩐지 손길이 허리 아래쪽을 매만지기 시작한다는 걸 깨달았을 땐 이미 늦었다. 스팍의 손길은 어느 새 맥코이의 브리프 안쪽으로 들어가 엉덩이골 사이의 예민한 부분을 꾹꾹 눌러주고 있었다. 명백하게 의도적인 손길에 맥코이는 목덜미부터 화끈한 기운이 올라오는 걸 느꼈다. 하긴, 두 사람은 맥코이의 입덧을 시작한 이후로 거의 관계를 갖지 못했던 차였다. 간혹 욕구불만이 폭주할 경우엔 가볍게 펠라치오를 해 주거나 핸드잡을 해 주는 게 전부였지, 본격적인 삽입섹스를 즐길만한 여유도, 형편도 못 되던 차였다. 임신이라는 신체상태 그 자체가 맥코이를 너무 힘들게 하기도 했고, 그런 맥코이를 받아주는 일도 스팍에게는 만만치 않은 일이었으니까. 맥코이는 반사적으로 늘어져있던 사지가 긴장되는 걸 느꼈다. 스팍이 그를 달랬다.

  
"출산 예정일까지는 아직 48.9일 가량 남아있으니, 괜찮을 겁니다. 제가 하는 대로 따라오면, 몸에도 부담이 되지 않을 테고요."

  
맥코이가 예의 그 자기 성격대로 투덜투덜거린다.

  
"알고 있어. 나도 의사라고."

  
목덜미에 깃털같이 부드러운 키스가 촉, 촉 이어졌다. 스팍은 천천히 맥코이의 옷을 벗겨주었다. 옆으로 누운 등으로 입맞춤을 이어가자 숨을 들이키는 소리가 나며 어깨 사이의 날개뼈가 움찔했다. 스팍은 맥코이의 팔을 부드럽게 쓸어 내리다가 부른 배에 손을 얹었다. 조심스럽게 맥코이의 허리를 들어올린 스팍은 맥코이의 엉덩이 사이에 부드럽게 입을 맞추는 것을 시작으로 달콤한 애무를 시작했다. 맥코이는 흐느끼는 소리를 내며 베개를 부여잡았다. 스팍의 혀가 맥코이의 구멍 안쪽을 핥아올리자 앓는 소리가 들려온다.

  
"그, 그만... 흐읏... 읏..."

  
질척한 소리에 스팍 역시 달아오르기 시작하자 이내 스팍은 맥코이를 옆으로 누이고 부드럽게 서늘하고 긴 손가락을 맥코이의 안쪽에 밀어넣었다. 파득 하고 움찔거리며 더 이상 붉어질 수 없을 만큼 달아오른 맥코이의 목덜미에 입을 맞추며 올라가다가 따뜻하고 부드러운 입술이 닿자, 누가 먼저랄것도 없이 서로의 입속을 탐하기 시작한다. 손가락이 세 개쯤 넣고 안쪽의 예민한 부분을 자극해 주자, 맥코이의 물기 섞인 신음소리가 스팍의 입술에 다 삼켜지지 못하 고 새어나왔다. 맥코이의 다리만 가위날을 벌리듯 벌린 후 스팍은 조심스럽게 뻣뻣하게 일어서 프리컴에 적셔진 자신의 성기를 밀어넣었다.

  
"하앗... 으응...."

  
오래간만에 달아오른 맥코이의 신음은 굶주렸던 기간만큼이나 달콤했다. 스팍은 천천히 허리를 움직이기 시작했다. 스팍은 혹시라도 맥코이에게 무리가 될까봐 조심조심 움직였다. 오랫동안 관계를 갖지 못한 탓에 뜨겁게 조이는 맥코이의 안쪽은 그만한 움직임으로도 스팍에게 충분한 쾌감을 제공해 주었다. 스팍의 배려를 눈치챈 맥코이가 작게 채근했다.

  
"흐윽... 아읏... 더, 더... 더 해줘도.. 하응... 괘, 괜찮... 아읏..."

  
맥코이의 흩어지는 낱말들을 알아들은 스팍의 숨소리가 거칠어지면서 목구멍 깊은 곳에서 더운 숨을 뿜는 듯한 소리가 났다. 스팍은 맥코이의 배를 두 손으로 감싼 채 허리짓의 강도를 점점 올려붙이기 시작했다. 각도를 조절해 맥코이의 스팟을 정통으로 찔러대자 맥코이는 배 위에 올려진 스팍의 손을 꼭 잡으며 부들부들 떨었다.

  
"아읏... 앗... 하윽...."

  
맥코이의 신음성이 커짐에 따라 스팍이 허리짓을 쳐올리는 강도가 커졌다. 결국 허벅지가 서로 맞닿을 만큼 깊은 삽입 후 두 사람은 동시에 파정했다.

  
"하아..."

  
스팍의 긴 숨이 맥코이의 어깨에 닿았다. 스팍은 이내 정신을 차리고 맥코이의 안쪽에 손가락을 넣어 자신의 정액을 빼 주었다. 그 때 까지 사정의 여운에 잔뜩 예민해져 있던 맥코이는 스팍의 손에 바르르 떨었다. 스팍은 금새 욕실로 가서 따뜻한 물수건을 들고 와서 잔뜩 지저분해진 맥코이의 앞과 눈물이 맺히고 침이 범벅이 된 얼굴을 닦아주었다. 스팍이 침대 시트까지 조심스럽게 갈아준 후에야 두 사람은 마주보고 손을 잡은 채 잠들었다. 두 사람은 아침까지 한 번도 깨지 않고 단잠을 잘 수 있었다.  
출산 예정일이 약 열흘 정도 남은 시점이었다. 맥코이는 무슨 일이 있어도 첫 아이는 수술하지 않고 자연분만을 하겠노라고 고집을 부렸는데, 이것은 채플과 음벵가가 아무리 설득을 해도 먹히지 않았다. 커크가 함장 권한을 남용해도 막무가내였다. 체콥과 술루, 심지어 우후라를 비롯한 브릿지 크루들은 괜히 설득해보겠다고 달려들었다가 되려 맥코이의 반박과 짜증에 깨깽 하고 나가 떨어졌다. 스팍 역시 이런 저런 위험성을 이야기하며 맥코이의 고집을 꺾기 위해 노력했지만, 브릿지와 메디베이 크루들이 다 달려들어도 못 꺾었던 맥코이의 고집이 스팍 혼자 달려든다 한들 굽혀질 리 만무했다. 결국 전무후무하게 스팍은 "비논리적이고 이해할 수 없지만 당신의 뜻이 그렇다면 어쩔 수 없다"고 두 손 두 발을 다 들고 말았다.  
맥코이의 고집은 유효했다. 적어도 출산 중에 아이가 위험해지거나, 맥코이가 위험해지기 전 까지는.

  
진통이 온 건 예정일을 사흘이나 앞두고였다. 근무 교대 시간을 한 시간 정도 앞두고 있던 맥코이는 메디베이 한가운데서 갑자기 찾아온, 평생 겪어보지 못한 통증에 식은땀을 흘리면서 도움을 청할 수 밖에 없었다.

  
"메디베이에서 브릿지에 알립니다. 닥터 맥코이께서 진통을 시작했습니다. 스팍 부함장님을 찾으시는데, 급한 업무가 없으시다면 메디베이로 와주시기 바랍니다."

  
전해지는 통신의 벌써 맥코이의 억눌린 비명소리와 가쁜 숨소리가 뒤에 깔려 있었다. 스팍은 기민한 청력으로 통신의 배경음에 담긴 맥코이의 기척을 듣고 벌칸답지 않게 벌떡 일어났다. 커크는 스팍이 뭐라 입도 뻥긋하기 전에 먼저 선수를 쳐 주었다. 스팍, 당장 가보는 게 좋을 거야. 체콥, 자네가 과학부 자리로 가. 술루, 당분간은 자동 항해 모드로 돌려두도록. 문제 없겠지? 어차피 조금만 있으면 교대시간이야. 순식간에 정리된 브릿지의 상황에 스팍은 귀끝을 붉히며 커크를 향해 고개를 한 번 끄덕이고 터보리프트를 탔다.

  
스팍은 메디베이까지 한달음에 달려갔다. 맥코이는 벌써 머리칼이 땀에 젖어 이마에 붙어있었다. 그렇지 않아도 늘 인상을 쓰던 얼굴은 핏기가 가신 채 있는대로 찌그러뜨리고 있었다. 스팍이 맥코이 옆에 서자 마자 맥코이는 본능적으로 스팍의 팔을 움켜쥐었다. 진통이 처음인 그는 정말 몇 분 간격으로 쥐어짜는 듯한 통증이 정말 견디기 힘들었다. 패기있게 낳겠다고 할 때의 담력은 간데 없고 그저 빨리 이 고통이 끝났으면 하는 생각만이 간절했다. 골반이 아이가 자라는데 맞추어 뒤틀어졌다 하지만 아이가 나오는 데 남자의 몸이 여자만큼 적합한 게 아니라, 맥코이의 분만은 그의 나이나 벌칸의 유전자 같은 추가적인 요인이 아니더라도 꽤 위험부담이 있는 일이었다. 맥코이의 진통은 스팍이 메디베이에 불려온 4시간이 넘어가도록 계속되었다. 진통의 강도는 점점 커지는데, 아이가 내려올 기미가 보이지 않았다. 분만 과정이 길어질 기미가 보이자 채플은 크루들에게 수술 준비를 포함한 만반의 대비를 시켰다. 맥코이는 의사 초년생 시절을 추억하며 견딜 수 있을 거라고 여겼던 진통이 8시간이 넘어가자 거의 혼이 나갈 지경이 되었다. 벌칸 피를 가진 아이라 산모에게 들어가는 마취제의 영향은 거의 없어 괜찮을 거라는 닥터 음벵가의 제안도 뿌리치고 마취제를 거부했다. 음벵가는 고개를 절레 절레 저으며 스팍에게 말했다.

  
"지금도 저 모양인 걸, 본격적으로 아이가 나오기 시작하면 후회하실텐데... 거 벌칸 양반, 저 고집불통 좀 어떻게 안 되겠나?"

  
스팍은 맥코이를 쳐다보았다. 맥코이는 상당히 지쳐보였다. 입고 있는 환자복은 맥코이가 흘린 땀에 반쯤 젖어 축축했다. 근력이며 골밀도가 인간의 두 배 이상을 상회하여 어지간하면 멍이 들거나 피가 날 일이 없는 스팍의 한쪽 팔은 맥코이가 얼마나 세게 잡았는지 핏줄이 다 일어서 있을 지경이었다. 스팍은 반대쪽 손으로 맥코이의 이마에 흐르는 땀을 닦아주면서 말했다.

  
"레너드... 저는 아기의 건강도 걱정되지만, 지금은 당신의 안위가 더 염려스럽습니다. 닥터 음벵가의 제안을 받아들여줄 수는 없겠습니까. 저는 당신이 고통받는 것을 원하지 않습니다. 그러니, 제발..."

  
맥코이는 스팍의 말에 고개를 저었지만, 이내 밀려오는 통증에 스팍의 옷자락을 잡으며 좌절했다.

"으으... 알.... 헉, 헉... 알겠...으.... 알겠어..."

  
맥코이의 허락이 떨어지기 무섭게 음벵가는 마취제를 준비했다. 사실 산통은 마취제가 듣는 종류의 통증이 아니기 때문에, 이런 건 일종의 임시방편이었지만, 일단 끔찍한 통증의 강도 자체가 어느정도 줄어들자, 맥코이는 한결 나아진 것 같았다. 그리고 그 덕분이었는지, 진통이 시작된 지 12시간, 스팍의 출근시간이 다가올 무렵이 되어서야 겨우 아이가 내려오기 시작했다. 맥코이는 아래쪽이 억지로 벌어지고 찢어지는 느낌에 참았던 비명을 지를 수 밖에 없었다. 스팍은 밤을 꼬박 새웠음에도 벌칸 답게 얼굴색 하나 변하지 않은 단정한 모습이었다. 슬슬 아이의 머리가 바깥쪽에서 보이기 시작할 무렵, 급기야 맥코이는 스팍의 머리카락을 움켜쥐었다. 순식간이었다. 그 전까지는 팔뚝만 집어뜯어버릴 듯 부들부들 떨며 있는 힘을 다해 잡다가 어느 순간 비명을 지르며 손을 뗀 순간 스팍이 맥코이를 포옹하며 땀에 젖은 정수리에 키스하려고 몸을 숙인 게 화근이었다. 순식간에 머리가 잡힌 스팍은 머리카락이 가죽 째로 뜯겨져나가는 듯한 통증에 당황했다. 숨결이 들릴 만큼 가까이에서 질러대는 맥코이의 비명과 신음소리, 숨소리에 귀가 멀 것 같은 느낌마저 들었다. 채플이 아래쪽에서 고함을 질렀다.

  
"머리가 나왔어요! 조금만 더 힘내세요, 닥터 맥코이!"

  
아이는 어깨가 나오기 직전이었다. 골격이 인간 아이보다 크고 단단한 탓인지, 아이는 어깨가 걸려 버려서 쉽게 산도를 통과하지 못했다. 맥코이의 한쪽 손에는 스팍의 것임이 분명한 꺼먼 머리카락이 벌써 한움큼이었다. 닥터 음벵가는 다급하게 외쳤다.

  
“채플, 위에서 누르기라도 해봐! 이대로 아이가 나오지 않으면 닥터 맥코이와 아이 모두 위험해!”

  
채플은 지체하지 않고 음벵가가 말한 대로 맥코이의 배를 눌러주었다. 여전히 스팍의 머리카락은 맥코이의 손에 쥐어잡힌 채였으나, 그 와중에 한쪽 손이 떨어져나간 상태였다.

  
“으아아아악!”

  
맥코이의 비명이 메디베이가 무너질세라 울렸다. 닥터 음벵가가 소리친 것은 그 다음 순간이었다.

  
“끝났어요! 귀여운 여자아이입니다!”

  
그 말이 떨어지기가 무섭게 아이의 콜록거리는 기침소리와 함께 울음소리가 터졌다. 맥코이는 그제서야 스팍의 머리카락을 잡고 있는 한쪽 손을 놓았다. 스팍은 평소의 단정한 모습은 온데간데 없이 얼굴이 온통 초록빛으로 물들어 있었고 머리는 산발이었다. 채플은 이런 벌칸의 모습을 보고도 웃음이 나오지 않을 만큼 진이 빠져 있었다. 긴장이 풀린 탓인지 모두가 가쁜 숨소리만 천천히 가다듬고 있을 뿐, 벌칸의 피가 섞인 아이답게 금새 울음을 그치고 새근거리기 시작하자, 메디베이는 순식간에 조용해졌다. 닥터 음벵가는 아이를 천에 곱게 싸서 스팍의 손에 들려주었다. 스팍은 어색하기 그지없는 폼으로 아이를 어정쩡하게 안아 맥코이에게 다가갔다. 거의 혼절 직전인 맥코이는 아이를 품에 안았다. 거의 초점이 나갔던 동공이 아이를 안고 빛이 돌아오나 싶더니 그대로 기절했다. 스팍이 옆에서 아이를 함께 안고 있지 않았다면 아이가 바닥에 떨어질 뻔했다. 기절한 맥코이는 그대로 스팍의 어깨에 고개를 기대고 있었다.

  
모니터의 기기들이 붉은색으로 점멸하면서 경보음을 내기 시작한 건 그 다음이었다. 스팍은 벌칸 특유의 예민한 감각에 훅 끼쳐오는 기분 나쁜 피냄새를 맡았다. 귀가 따갑게 울려대는 경보음의 홍수 속에서도 피냄새만 또렷했다. 아기가 놀랬는지 칭얼거리기 시작했다.

  
“인공혈액 빨리 가져와!”

  
채플의 고함 소리가 메디베이에 쩌렁쩌렁 울리는 게 몹시도 비현실적이었다. 침대에 걸터앉아 늘어진 맥코이를 받치고 있던 스팍은 어느새 아이를 안은 채 덩그러니 혼자 서 있었다. 채플과 음벵가는 혼비백산이 되어서 정신없이 맥코이에게 기계를 가져와 연결하고, 하이포를 꽂고 하더니 급기야 축객령이 내려졌다.

  
“미스터 스팍, 나가있어주게.”

  
스팍이 쫓겨나기 전에 본 맥코이의 얼굴은 백짓장보다도 하얗게 질려있었다. 파랗게 빛나던 눈은 육중한 대문처럼 꼭 감겨있었다. 품 속의 아이가 꼼지락거렸다. 머릿속에서 사이렌이 울린 듯 혼란스러웠다. 뭔가 잘못된 것 같은데, 아무도 말해주지 않았다. 스팍은 아이를 내려다보았다. 아이는 맥코이와 꼭 같은 파란 눈을 가지고 자신을 올려다보고 있었다. 귀는 벌칸을 닮아 끝이 뾰족했다. 창백한 인공조명이 켜진 메디베이 수술실 앞의 복도에서 스팍은 굳게 닫힌 수술실의 문이 다시 열릴 때 까지, 아이와 문 위의 붉은 등을 번갈아가며 쳐다보며 장승처럼 서 있었다.

  
맥코이가 겨우 눈을 뜬 건 그로부터 하루가 지나서였다. 진통이 시작된 지는 거의 사흘만이었다. 분만 후의 대출혈 때문에 사경을 헤매다가 정신을 차린 맥코이는 약기운에 늘어져서 스팍의 걱정이 가득한 얼굴을 마주했다. 음벵가와 채플은 적어도 자기네들의 상관을 자기 손에서 시체로 만들어버리지 않기 위해서 최선을 다 했다. 덕분에 스팍은 엔터프라이즈의 남은 항해 기간동안 아이와 단 둘이 덩그러니 남는 일은 피할 수 있었다. 고작 하루 못 본 사이에 그래도 23세기 엔터프라이즈 호의 의료기술은 믿을만 했던지, 마지막으로 봤던 그 오싹할 정도로 백짓장같았던 얼굴은 혈색이 꽤 돌아와있었다. 대신에 그 맥코이는 얼굴 주름이 없어질 정도로 얼굴이 퉁퉁 부었다. 손발이라고 예외는 아니었다. 붓기가 빠지지 않은 배는 여전히 임신 중기 정도로 볼록 튀어나와 있었고, 당연하지만 아직도 약과 수액이며 인공혈액이 계속 들어가고 있는 관이 여기저기 꽂혀있었다. 스팍은 맥코이의 부은 눈꺼풀 사이로 비치는 푸른 빛에 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다. 스팍의 숨소리를 들은 맥코이는 잘 나오지 않는 목을 털며 겨우 한마디 내뱉었다.

  
“아… 아이..는?”

  
스팍은 맥코이의 손을 꼭 잡았다.

  
“건강합니다. 레너드”

  
맥코이는 희미하게 미소를 지었다. 어느 새 채플이 아이를 안고 병실로 들어오고 있었다. 뒤에 따라오고 있는 사람을 알아보고 억지로 몸을 일으키려 버둥거리는 맥코이를 눌러 도로 눕히면서 스팍이 말했다.

  
“아이의 대부는 함장님으로 하는 것이 논리적입니다.”

  
어느 새 아이는 맥코이의 품에 안겨있었다. 거의 하루만에 자기가 낳은 아이를 안아보는 맥코이의 귀에 스팍의 말은 들리지 않는 것 같았다. 그 모습을 보는 채플과 커크의 얼굴에 미소가 번졌다. 어느 새 스팍도 맥코이의 곁에 엉거주춤 앉아 아이를 정신없이 보고 있었다. 훈훈한 분위기가 병실에 번져나갔다. 강보에 싸인 아기는 반짝반짝 눈을 빛내며 맥코이의 손을 꼭 잡았다. 

 


End file.
